Different Types of Love
by SilverLunarStar
Summary: Oneshot! Love comes in different shapes and sizes. The Pack loves each other in different ways, as family and: love that defeats all InuKag&MiroSan & MiroKag&InuSan&MiroInu&KagSan like siblings. And let's not forget Hoshi, Inuyasha's long lost sister!


**Different Types of Love**

_By: SilverLunarStar_

**Disclaimer:** _I do NOT own Inuyasha! Plot is MINE! Hoshi is based on me! Zoge and Ryu belong to ME!!!_

-----------------

The wind whistles and whirls violently into the dark, moonless night.

The grumbles of the black haired, ningen Inuyasha are drowned by it. He looks out at the cloudy sky from the cave in which he and his companions have resided in for shelter from the bitter cold.

"Oh, come on Inuyasha, don't be so grumpy," says seventeen year old Higurashi Kagome cheerfully. She settles herself next to him and starts to braid her long, raven hair.

"Keh," he says simply, but looks at her in concern as she shivers. "Daijoubu?"

Putting on a brave face, she answers, "Yeah."

Giving her a disbelieving glance, he shrugs his red haori off and wraps it around her.

When she casts him a grateful smile, she feels a small weight on her lap.

"Okaa-chan?" the small kitsune says, looking up at his surrogate mother with wide, innocent, rich emerald eyes.

"Hai Shippo?" she asks, petting his mop of red hair which now lies loose from its usual bow.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Since it's been cold recently, he had been sleeping with Kirara, but he missed Kagome's warm embrace.

"Sure," she replies.

With that, the kitsune snuggles within the haori.

Smiling fondly at her kit, she swiftly turns her head around as she hears Inuyasha's soft chuckle. She raises an eyebrow at him questionably.

He simply shrugs and opens his arms slightly.

Taking the hint, she accepts the offer and cuddles close to him, burying her face into his white, under haori. Giving him an affectionate smile, she closes her chocolate brown eyes; the last thing she sees is his violet eyes gazing down at her warmly.

-------

As the first rays of the day slowly show, they delicately illuminate the inside of the cave. Squeezing his eyes tightly, Inuyasha wills himself to sleep a little longer. Unfortunately, fate isn't so kind. As the rays fill the cave, his eyes snap open, revealing a pair of stunning amber. Grumbling a few mild words, he makes to move but stops as he feels a weight on his left arm. Furrowing his eyes brows, he wonders what might be the cause and turns to see Kagome unaffecting by the morning light.

He tries to pry her off gently, but Kagome just burrows herself further into the embrace, her face near his neck.

Inuyasha blushes slightly as he feels her tepid breath on his neck. Instinct takes over him and he kisses the side of her neck, gently nipping it.

This teems to rouse Kagome as she slowly opens her eyes, revealing two chocolate orbs. Yawning somewhat, she smiles at him. Tweaking one of his white dog ears softly, she greets, "Ohayo."

His ear twitches at her caress and he growls quietly, in order to hide his grin. "Ohayo," he answers.

Sitting up, and in the process freeing Inuyasha's arm, she smoothly takes Shippo out of the haori just as his eyes open.

Yawning widely, the kitsune says, "Ohayo."

Inuyasha and Kagome respond at the same time. The white haired hanyo ruffles Shippo's hair and the miko kisses his forehead.

"Any more pups arriving anytime soon?" asks a joking voice.

The three of them turn just in time to see a streak of dark hair as Sango's Hiraikotsu comes in contact with the head of the voice's owner, Miroku.

He tumbles somewhat as he rubs his head, making his black hair messier than it is. He looks up to see Sango glaring down at him and he chuckles nervously.

Giggling at the sight, Kagome turns around as she feels the missing warmth of her friend. "Inuyasha, where're you going?"

"To catch breakfast," he answers simply. With that, he dashes off into the rising sun.

-------

Inuyasha, Shippo, Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Sango's tiny pet saber-tooth hi-neko, Kirara, wander deep into a forest.

"Can we stop yet?" Shippo asks impatiently. 'We've been traveling since we finished breakfast!' he whines inwardly.

"Shippo." Inuyasha growls, agitatedly. "You asked that five minutes ago! We'll rest before dark." 'Sheez, this kit! It'll be dark in less than an hour!'

Just as the kitsune is about to retort, Inuyasha hold up a hand, his ears twitching around fanatically.

Everyone stops hastily.

Kagome raises her bow, slowly taking out an arrow.

Miroku raises his staff.

Sango puts Hiraikotsu in front of her, defensively, ready to switch to offense at any moment.

Kirara is surrounded by flames as she transforms into her larger form.

Inuyasha positions himself next to Kagome, ready to protect her from any sudden attacks.

…

It never came.

…

Inuyasha suddenly stiffens visibly as a familiar scent rushes though his nose. 'It can't be…' His eyes suddenly widen at the vision before him.

Seeing Inuyasha stiffen, Kagome slowly puts her bow and arrow down, worried, but raises it back up as she sees him shake his head. Focusing her miko powers, she suddenly senses five Shikon no Kakera! "Inuyasha, there are five Shikon no Kakera nearby," she whispers so softly that the human ear can't hear, but knows that Inuyasha will be able to pick it up.

He nods arduously, keeping his gaze in the direction of the familiar odor. 'Honey…white roses…vanilla…' "Hoshi?" he whispers, just loud enough for Kagome to pick up.

'Hoshi?' she wonders.

Abruptly, a figure, similar to Inuyasha, but much more petite, jumps off the cliff they have been staring at. Landing on the ground, they notice he figure is just a bit shorter than Kagome. She wears a sky blue kimono, a sheathed sword at her side. Her silver hair flows with the wind, her white, fluffy dog ears twitch, her claws are longer than Inuyasha's and are tinted an icy blue. Plus, unlike Inuyasha, she has a snowy, furry tail which is wrapped around her abdomen. The most noticeable of her features though, are her clear, honey eyes. "Onii-chan…?" she whispers disbelievingly.

Kagome eyes Inuyasha curiously, before turning the same gaze at the figure before them. "Onii-chan?" she asks, putting her bow and arrow down completely.

Hoshi seems to snap out of a trance as she spots the strangely dressed girl. She frowns deeply. 'Who is she? She looks a little like Kikyo, demo her scent is different. Much more pleasant…' She throws a confused look to Inuyasha and is surprised to see him look at her through narrowed amber eyes. "Onii-chan?" she asks hesitantly.

"Who are you?" he asks harshly. 'It can't be Hoshi! It must be another one of Naraku's tricks.'

"Onii-chan, it's me, Chibi Hoshi," she pleads, her eyes welling with unshed tears. 'He doesn't remember me?'

"Don't you dare say her name." He spat. "You have no right. Who are you and what do you want?" 'How did that bastard find out about her?'

"_Onii-chan_." She looks at him incredulously. 'H remembers me, demo, he thinks I'm someone else?'

"Stop calling me that!" he exclaims. "Hoshi's dead. She died fifty years ago! There's no way she can still be alive!" Inuyasha clenches his eyes shut as one of the many memories he has tried to push down into the deepest corner of his mind resurfaces without much effort.

**Flashback**

"Onii-chan, can I go out and play in the hayashi?" asked nine year old Hoshi.

"I don't know… I don't like you going too far in here by yourself." Inuyasha contemplated.

"_Onegai_, just for a little while?" she pleaded, giving him her best puppy face, twitching her ears and moving her tail for additional effect.

'Don't look in the eyes, don't look into the eyes……… Too late.' He looked at her innocent, pleading honey eyes. He sighed in defeat. "Fine, demo, any out of place scent and you come straight to me, got that young pup?"

Hoshi grinned. "Hai!" she agreed. Giving her brother a quick peck on the cheek, she ran off. "Ja onii-chan!"

"Ja Chibi Hoshi!" he responded. "Be careful," he added, but not sure that he heard her.

-------

Coming back from his little boat ride with Kikyo, he went into the forest in search of his little sister. 'How am I going to tell Hoshi that I've decided to become human? Will I still be able to protect her?' He shakes his head. 'Of course not, but then… who will?' The sudden smell of blood snapped him out of his remote thoughts. 'Blood…? Youkai blood! Demo… it also smells like…' "Hoshi!!!" Running faster than he's ever had, he suddenly came up to a clearing where he saw blood smeared practically everywhere.

He spotted an injured bear youkai with a piece of a midnight blue kimono stained in blood. His eyes widened in horror as he smelled his sister's blood, not only on the piece of kimono, but all around the clearing. His anger overtook him and he growled loudly. It was the last thing the kuma youkai heard as Inuyasha charged at it, a jagged, purple mark appearing on each cheek, slicing it to ribbons. He landed swiftly on his feet, breathing labored, his now startling, molten lava and turquoise eyes burning with rage. After a good while, his breathing returned to normal and his eyes, once again their regular amber, misted with unshed tears. He choked down a sob. 'Imouto…Chibi Hoshi…aishiteru.'

**End of Flashback**

Inuyasha's hands fist together, causing his sharp claws to dig into his skin, drawing blood.

Hoshi's nose tingles at the smell of her brother's blood. "Onii-chan? It's really me. Chibi Hoshi! Why don't you believe me?!" Her tears suddenly start flowing down her cheeks, freely.

Inuyasha's eyes soften a bit at the sight and smell of the pup's salty tears. 'Could it really be…?' He shakes his head. 'No, it can't be!' "Keh. You think I believe you wench? You're just another one of Naraku's incarnations."

'Naraku?' she wonders. Her eyes cloud in confusion and curiosity. 'Who's Naraku?' She bites her lip lightly as more tears start falling. 'Wench?' she repeats internally, flinching at the harsh tone of her brother's voice. 'Onii-chan rarely even called me Hoshi! He used to call me Imouto or Chibi Hoshi! He'd only use Hoshi when I was in trouble or when he war worried. Now he's calling me… wench?' Taking a deep breath, she blinks back the rest of her tears and calmly states, "You want proof? I'll give you proof." She opens her mouth, revealing her sharp, white fangs. Bringing her hand to the front of her mouth, she swiftly cuts her wrist. Blood starts to seep out of the self-inflicted wound. "Smell my blood onii-chan. Isn't it that of our okaa-chan and oto-san? Is it not the same as yours?" She stifles another sob that's threatening to overcome her.

Just as she has cut herself, the same stench that he had smelled fifty years ago comes rushing to his nose. Inuyasha takes a sharp intake of breath. 'She's right! It is!' Before anyone knows it, he has rushed forward to take his precious little sister in a bone-crushing hug. "D-demo, do?"

She hugs him back with equal strength, despite her confusion. "Eh? What do you mean how?" 'What the hell is he talking about?'

"Fifty years ago, I went looking for you in the forest when you didn't return by nightfall. When I got there, there was an injured bear youkai," he explains, then adds, "he had a piece of your old kimono, stained with blood, your blood, and I smelled it all over the place."

"Kuma youkai…" Her eyes widen at the memory. "I remember now…"

"What happened?"

As Hoshi opens her mouth to respond, someone suddenly clears their throat.

Inuyasha and Hoshi turn around to see Kagome smile at them sheepishly. "Ano… as glad as I am to see two siblings reunited, we're all pretty confused." She gestures at Miroku, Kirara and Sango, who are behind her, looking onto them curiously, as well as Shippo, who took refuge on her shoulder after he had been thrown off of Inuyasha's as he had sped off to hug his long lost sister.

Inuyasha looks at them uncomfortable, not knowing what to say. He had never told them about Hoshi. What is he supposed to say? 'Oh, hey guys, this is my long lost little sister, Hoshi. I thought she had been killed by a bear youkai, but it looks like I was wrong. Great, right?' He scowls inwardly.

Hoshi, on the other hand, wasn't uncomfortable at all, though she did look at Miroku cautiously. Bowing, she replies, "Gomen ne for being so rude! I'm Hoshi, younger sister of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, the Lords of the West."

Inuyasha looks slightly relieved that Hoshi explained partially, but scowls as he hears her mention their half brother's name. Even after all this time, she still thinks of him as her brother too! He grumbles something incoherent to his human companions, but Kirara, Hoshi, and Shippo hear, and they grin toothily. Looking up at the darkening sky, he suggests, "We should make camp before the sun completely sets."

"There's a cave nearby. I just rested there last night. Come on, I'm sure it's big enough for all of us and more!" Happily, Hoshi starts to lead the way.

All but Kagome follow.

Noticing that Kagome hasn't moved, Inuyasha turns to her. "What's wrong?"

She frowns, uncertain. "Hoshi seems to have five Shikon no Kakera, demo, it seems like she hasn't noticed."

"How can that be?" 'Could it be that the Shikon no Kakera is what's keeping her alive?' "A-are the Shikon no Kakera keeping her alive?" he asks, voicing his fear.

Kagome shakes her head. "Iie, don't worry. She's alive and healthy, just like any other pup." She pauses. "How old was she when she disappeared?"

"Nine."

"Well there you go! The Shikon no Kakera couldn't have revived and aged her."

Inuyasha nods, relieved. "You're right."

"Of course I am." She smirks.

Smirking back, he thinks, 'I'm starting to be a _bad_ influence on her.'

"Demo, there is one thing that confuses me…"

"Nani?"

"It's how slow she's aged. I know that youkai and hanyo age differently than humans, demo, even for a hanyo, she'd slower than normal, hasn't she?"

Inuyasha agrees. "Hai, you're right, I noticed that too. By now, she should at least look your age. That's around the time she should have stopped growing… Come on, let's catch up with the others so we can ask her. There's still more I want to find out." He bends down slightly in order for her to climb on his back.

She smiles at him appreciatively, before getting on his back.

-------

After a great dinner caught and cooked by Hoshi, they all settle down around the warm fire Sango and Kirara built; Sango collected the wood while Kirara started the fire.

Sango and Miroku cuddle next to the transformed Kirara.

'How can she trust him like that?' wonders Hoshi.

Inuyasha and Kagome are cuddled next to each other, Shippo on Kagome's lap.

Hoshi looks at her brother and his friends. She never thought she'd see the day where he'd ever be in the presence of a human, or humans, in this case, for so long, and not complain. 'He's changed _so_ much. Yokata. Kagome-sama seems to be a good influence on him.' She grins.

Setting his red haori over Kagome's shoulders, he turns to his sister. "Okay Hoshi, start explaining." He looks at her with the same stern eyes as he did fifty years ago when he told her to go straight to him if she smelled anything out of the ordinary.

She flinches visibly and gulps, knowing that she's going to get the scolding of a lifetime when he finds out she did not heed him. She smiles nervously. "Well… where to being…?"

"How about after I let you go into the forest?" he replies sarcastically.

She sighs and nods. Closing her eyes for a second, they snap open, revealing a blue glow in them.

**Flashback**

Nine year old Hoshi hummed a random tune that she had picked up from one of the villagers, adjusting it a bit, as she made her way into the forest. She giggled as butterflies started flying around her as she twirled; she jumped onto a tree in a few leaps. When she made her way to a sturdy branch, she started jumping from tree to tree. Suddenly, she smelled…'Hanyo blood?!' Rushing as fast as her short legs could carry her, she came across a small clearing. Looking around with her sharp, honey eyes, she spotted a human female and a male… ookami hanyo!

The male hanyo was older than her, about thirteen. He had long, black hair in a low ponytail. His eyes were a silver-blue and he had black wolf ears, plus a black tail, just brushing the ground.

Hoshi blushed slightly as she spotted his half covered chest, never having seen any bare-chest male except her brother and _way_ older men. She shook her head as she saw blood seeping through the scratches he had. She saw a kuma youkai trying to get to the human female. Growling at the kuma youkai, she leaped up to its back.

The youkai growled, surprised, swiping a claw over his back.

Startled, Hoshi tripped against the attacking claw and landed in front of the ookami hanyo. Feeling a sting on her left leg, she notices it's bleeding and a piece of her kimono his ripped. Pouting, she thought, 'That was one of my best kimonos!' before rolling her eyes at herself, 'This isn't the time to be girlish Hoshi,' she scolded herself. Baring her small, still growing, fangs, she leaped up again, this time bringing her claws out. She scratched at its eyes and ripped off its right ear.

The kuma youkai yowled, attacking blindly. Finally coming to its senses, it started sniffing for her.

Hoshi grinned as a plan started forming in her mind. She was pretty smart for her age. Smirking a very Inuyasha-like smirk, she cut deeply into her wrist, letting her blood ooze out. Twirling around the clearing, she spread her blood around. "Come and find me," she taunted the kuma.

Around and around they went until the youkai was too dizzy with the scent of blood overwhelming for it, as well as its own blood loss, it came crashing down.

Sighing, she muttered, "Finally." She too collapsed, dizzy from all the twirling around. Looking at the wound she had inflicted upon herself to see if it was healing, she noticed that it was taking a bit longer to heal compared to other, worse, wounds that she had gotten before. Frowning, looks at her leg wound and that too hadn't healed much. 'That's strange…' Feeling two presents behind her, her head snapped back.

"Daijoubu?" the ookami hanyo asked hesitantly.

She grinned slowly. "Hai, daijoubu," she said reassuringly, but flinched as the wounds started to sting. 'Nani…?'

"What's a pup like you doing in a forest by yourself?" asked the human woman politely. She had noticed when Hoshi had flinched so she took out a sapphire hankechi and tore it in half. Bending down, she wrapped each piece onto her wrist and leg carefully. She too thought it was weird that at least the leg wound hadn't healed. 'Maybe it's because she's still a pup,' she concluded.

Smiling, the inu-hanyo's eyes well up with tears. 'The ookami is lucky to have a mother like her. I wonder what it's like…' Shaking her head to get rid of the sorrowful thoughts, she muttered shyly, "Arigato. Demo, anata wa hankechi-"

The woman smiled kindly, shaking her head. "We should be thanking you. Because of us you got injured."

"It's nothing." Standing up a bit wobbly, she asked, "Would you like some help getting out of the forest?"

"We can make our own way, thanks," came the stubborn reply from the ookami.

"Maa-maa Ryu, don't be so rude," she scolded at her son. Turning back to Hoshi, she asked, "Are you sure? If it's not too much trouble, I mean."

Hoshi shook her head. "Iie, I just have to be sure to be back before dark or else my onii-chan will start to worry." She tried walking on her left leg, but flinched when pain shot through it and bit her lip to keep in the painful yelp. "Where're you headed?"

With her ever hawk eyes, the female told the ookami, "Ryu, help inu-chan out," and to the pup, "We're heading to the northern village."

Resigning without argument as he saw the stern look she gave him, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, letting her lean against him, but making sure to keep her off his own wounds.

She beamed up a thankful smile at him and replied, "I know where that is."

They start walking/limping to the direction she led them to.

She'd gone plenty of times with her onii-chan, Kikyo, and her good friend, Kaede for the older couple to eradicate a few youkai. Since Inuyasha wouldn't trust the villagers and Kikyo didn't want to leave Kaede alone, they would bring them along sometimes.

-------

Reaching the edge of the forest, they see huts a couple of miles down hill, their destination.

The young mother turned around and bowed at the hanyo pup. "Arigato."

Removing her hand from Ryu's waist she balanced herself on her right leg. "Doitashimashite, ano…" Hoshi paused.

"Gomen nasai, watashi wa Zoge. This is my son, Ryu." She bowed.

"Ara, watashi wa Hoshi," she responded, bowing back. Looking back at the ookami hanyo next to her, she placed her hand on his chest and muttered a few words. A blue glow seeped out of her small hand and there were no signs of any claw marks, not even scars.

The boy's silver-blue eyes widened in surprise as he saw his lesions healed and flushed faintly when she didn't remove her hand as she was trying to balance herself. "Daijoubu?"

As the wave of dizziness passed, she steadied herself, taking her hand off his chest, much to his… disappointment?

The ookami shakes his head. Helping her stay on her right leg, he heard her mutter a soft, "Hai."

Gently pushing him away, she hopped on her uninjured leg, away from them. Turning around, she bowed to them and said directly to Zoge, "Sayonara." Shifting her gaze to the male hanyo, she whispered, "Ja ne. I'm sure we'll meet again someday." With that, she was out of sight, leaving a confused mother and son.

-------

Waling in the directon of the village, near where she and Inuyasha stayed, she felt a wave of blackness take over her, and before she knew it, she passed out, landing near bushes full of white roses.

**End of Flashback**

Hoshi blinks and the blue glow disappears. She looks at them as they all look at her in shock, except for Inuyasha. "Eh?"

"W-what was that?" asks a stunned Miroku.

She looks to her brother.

Following her example, everyone does the same.

"Err… I guess I never told you guys that our okaa-san was a miko ne?" Inuyasha says sheepishly.

They stare at him in shock.

Kagome knows the others don't know much about his past but Inuyasha had told her a bit. What he definitely failed to mention was that little detail. 'I'm going to have to have a serious conversation after all this is through.'

"So you and Hoshi-chan are half Inu-youkai _and_ half miko?" Shippo asks, confused.

"Sort of… except, as you probably already figured out, Hoshi was the one to inherit our okaa-san's powers, since it only runs in females."

Then everyone looks back at Hoshi.

"Eh? Stop looking at me like that!" She blushes at the attention.

"Gomen nasai, demo, we're all pretty shocked," Sango explains. She knows that they've never known much about Inuyasha or his past, but to find out he had a little sister who he had thought dead and that his mother was a miko when they also knew she had been a princess is a lot of knowledge in only a few hours.

"There's one more thing imouto, why do you look fourteen when you should look about seventeen?" Inuyasha asks.

"Ara, I think it has something to do with the white rose bushes." She frowns thoughtfully. "When I woke up, I found out that thirty years had passed and I looked only twelve! I ran into a miko while traveling around and she said, 'You will continue to age a year every ten years until you complete your task.'"

"What's your task?"

Hoshi shrugs. "I really don't know, I mean, when I woke up, I went straight to the Village and I found out that onii-chan had been pinned to a tree so I left right after that. I never did find out what tree or where it was located so I just decided to travel around."

"Well, maybe your goal will be revealed later."

"Hai…" 'Should I tell them what else she said?'

**Flashback**

"You will continue to age a year for every ten years that pass until you finish what you're to do."

Thirteen year old Hoshi asked, "What is it that I'm supposed to do Miko-san?"

"To complete your unfinished business from thirty years ago," she responded before disappearing in the thicket.

That was the last Hoshi ever saw of her mentor.

**End of Flashback**

"I think we should all get some rest. We have a big day ahead of us," Inuyasha orders, snapping Hoshi out of her thoughts. It had already been decided that Hoshi will travel with them. There is no way that they will leave her off to fend for herself thought she argued that she can take care of herself, they're not about to leave her alone again, not when they've just found her. She'll be under their protection from now on.

Without another word, they all close their eyes, letting sleep overtake them.

Hesitantly, Hoshi makes her way to her brother, who's already next to Kagome and Shippo.

Smiling, Inuyasha holds out his right hand, since Kagome and Shippo are using his left.

Happily, she hops on her brother's arm, cuddling close to him as she did when she was younger.

Inuyasha smiles fondly, looking at her with **brotherly love**, before closing his eyes.

The sleeping Inuyasha has unconsciously made a family of his own, like any Inu-youkai would.

With Miroku and Sango, embracing closer together in their sleep, is **undiscovered love**.

Shippo cuddles closer to Kagome, and she hold him nearer, with **maternal love**.

Inuyasha buries his face on top of Kagome's head, inhaling her soothing scent. They have what is called **unspoken love**, although it is pretty obvious that they _do_ have feelings for each other. Their pride just gets in the way too much. Not to mention a certain horribly evil hanyo.

But, no matter what obstacles they might face, they'll do it together, as a family, as a pack.

Owari

_-----------------_

_Well, that's it. I wrote this _LONG _one-shot when I was in tenth grade for a _Short Story _project and… let's just say, I got carried away… Ehe… This is my first Inuyasha fanfic._

_In a few months I'm going to write a full length story with Hoshi in it and you'll get to see more of Ryu with his own story. This story is just to introduce her. The other story will start off similarly, but will develop an actual plot later. It'll be around five chapters._

_Well, that's all! I'll have a short one-shot of Cardcaptor Sakura in a couple of weeks. I wrote that one in ninth grade._

_Review onegai! Arigato in advance!_

_Lots of love,_

_Eli_


End file.
